FAMIGLIA
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Liberta had been caught by an outsiders. Will he break or will he be break. Now it depends on the Arcana Famiglia to save him before his trust for them fall apart and darkness succumb him forever...
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost the disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN LA STORIA DELLA ARCANA FAMIGLIA...

this if my first fanfic for the series...hope you'll enjoy it... ^_^

CHAPTER 1- BLOOD

it's all started with this~~~~~

"You know why~~~"

The man clad in white happily taunting him while he's being tied to the chair. The mask covering half of the man's face couldn't his those deceitful eyes of his. The eyes that filled with thirst for vengeances against his famiglia, Liberta's beloved family.

"My dear shouldn't you realized it by now...

Libeta tried to shout back, but the gagged on his mouth is holding him back.

"...the reason why you're contracted to the tarocco card...

The man steadily walk towards him.

"...since you're young...

He grabbed Liberta's chin and force him to look upon his eyes. Those deep pitch black eyes met Liberta turquoise ones. The heavy scent of cigars and alchohols hit Liberta's senses making him feeling really sick.

"...it is because you carried the blood of Mondo's within your body"

Liberta's mind working like a bullet train trying to digest the piece of information that had been given to him. The words keep replaying as his consciousness disappear and darkness embraces him.

Sometimes he wonder why couldn't he remember anything about his past, when he knew that Dante's the one sealing his memories, he got enraged but still they managed to make peace.  
>When Felicita uses "La Routa Della Fortuna" to save her father, Liberta and the others combine their power and effort to bring her back. Owh he's going to missed teasing Nova, messing with Luca and more importantly he's going to miss their warmth very much if no one going to save him.<p>

"YOU CARRIED THE BLOOD OF MONDO"

He couldn't believe it at first but when he think logically about it only the one whom directly connected in terms of bloodline had a contract with the tarocco from the major Arcana since birth.

He wonder if there's anyone will rescue him, for now all he could do it brace himself and pray...

- phew. Finished the first chapter, I'm sorry if it is to short for your liking bit I hope that all the readers will like it.  
>~read and review of love and prayers from me to all of you. Neko's here and have a very good day... This story is written in series. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly~ I certainly do not own "ARCANA FAMIGLIA"

Secondly~ thank you for those whom liking,following,reviewing and favs this story

ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE...

CHAPTER 2- UNKNOWN FORCES

~a day before Liberty went missing~

Today is the eighteenth of June, the coming of age ceremony for the princess of the Arcana famiglia,Felicita. The main hall is decorated with many colors as to celebrate not only the birthday but also as the day Felicita took over the crown from her father. It's been a year since the arcana duello take place, Felicfita also had done well as the head of the sword division and handling few of her father workloads. Bit after this, all the responsibility towards the famiglia will be handed down to her.

As usual, arguments could also be heard from the main hall as the trio, Pace,Debit to and Luca decided to debated about what kind of drinks should be served for the guests. On the other hand, Nova's with Felicita at the moment because both of them are formally engaged now. After the Arcana Duello both of them started to take their relationship more seriously and last Christmas, Nova had pulled off the final string that let them into their position right now. as far as Liberta could see both of them are doing just fine.

liberta sighed as Dante makes his usual lame jokes and commented that the man is too old for those kind of things anymore. Meanwhile, the kitchen had been the busiest part of the mansion. The chefs are working at top speed while the maids had to keep an eye and guard the foods as the glutton Pace keep sneaking in for more food. Members of the famiglia had gone in and out of the mansion at a ridiculously high Pace, Liberta fears that they might be fainting from overworking. Nevertheless none of them seems to succumb to Liberta's prediction much to his dismay.

The sunny day went by and nightfall seems to be emerging from the horizon. After cleaning himself up, Liberta started to dress up for the party. He donned a fitted tail vest with white short sleeves shirt on the inside, some casual trouser and sparkly black shoes. He styled his hair into a messy bed head and on the left side he adorned it with silver hair clips, almost revealing the scalp.

"Liberta, are you done yet"

He could hear Pace's calling from the other side of the door.

"Liberta..."

Pace opened the door as he heard no answer whatsoever. He stunned when he saw how Liberta dressed. He himself had dressed in his finest suit and style his hair like the others except that it makes him look like a second Debitto.

"Well how do I look ?"

Liberta asked him whom still had his eyes bored right onto Liberta's curve.

"Pace?"

He shook the older man out of the trance.

"Pace, are you sure you're okay"

Liberta asked him, he notice the slight concern coming from those words and the turquoise eyes.

"I'm okay, well you look beautiful"

Liberta smiled at the older man praises.

"You should say handsome, not beautiful"

However Liberta just let go of the fact.

~at the banquet hall~

"Please welcome, Lady Felicita and Master Nova"

The master of ceremony announced the arrival of the couple whom newly appointed as the heir of family. Both of them look absolutely amazing, they adorned similar patterns on their suit and dress. The only different is that Felicita's hair is tied into a bun and covered with white roses. They stepped down the staircases leading towards the guests. First they greet the former family head Mondo and his wife Sumire before blending in with the crowd. Both of them look happy and the though Liberta's heart fill with jealousy, the feeling is washed away by the bonds that they share together. He never resent at the fact that Felicita choose Nova over him.

The party went on and on when suddenly a loud booming sound shocked the whole crowd. A bomb had exploded near the party site. The famiglia members rushed the crowd for the safety. A few whom went down the street to investigate had been thrown back into the banquet hall.

"HELLO THERE, ARCANA FAMIGLIA'S"

A man with a mask covering his face and a few followers appear out of thin air.

"Who're you"

Felicita stepped forward and asked the man.

"Oh, the young lafy , I'm just a mere merchant passing by"

The man replied with a hint of loathe laced within his words.

"Merchant, then why did you attack us"

"Well I heard they this place hold a rare treasure"

He look at Liberta and slowly moved towards the crowd. All of them ecmxcept for the family members with tarocco back down a little.

"The power of words... Isn't that right~~ IL MATTO~~~"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- **I do not own La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia**

**Yosh it's nice to see all of you again, sorry for the late updates of the story. I really hope that all of you haven't give up in waiting for this piece of work. Earlier this year, we had posted 4 oneshots which meant to serialized. I hope that all of you can spend some of their time voting on polls. Also although it's already the 8th of January, I wanted to wish all of you happy new year and may all your wishes come true...**

"Isn't that right Il Matto"

The masked man called out his tarocco name. Just how the hell that the man knows about his contract. It had been a secret even among the famiglia members about the card that they had contracted with. The nasty glare makes him feels like someone's going to kill him. Seeing the danger approaching Liberta, Pace stepped in front of him trying to keep them off the bay. The other famiglia members with tarocco begin to attack back. Even the lady of the day makes her move as she tried to fend off the intruders. Other members of the famiglia had been sent to the back, to protect the civilians. Clash of swords, knife and daggers followed by the booming sound shot out of the guns filled the mansion's ballroom. Felicita and Nova are up in front trying to push the intruders back. Liberta and Pace also readied themselves as the onslaught begins. Blood splattered as one by one of the famiglia members injured. Although the wounds aren't fatal, seeing one by one of them being slashed makes Liberta feels guilty.

After all that man only wanted him. If they let him go, nothing of sorts will happened right at this moment. He clutched his cutlass tightly as he drove through the crowd, slashing and knocking off the enemy one by one.

'Liberta!"

Pace shouted out the blonde's name as one of the enemy tried to stabbed Liberta from the back. He ran through the crowd pulling the blonde towards him and punch the enemy lights off.

"My oh my, what a spectacular display of power you had~~"

The masked man said as his men thrown one by one to the floor bleeding themselves to death. As the last one fall down the masked man clapped his hand.

"Ouu, what a splendid show, but how about we continues it for a while longer"

He snapped his fingers and the once fallen enemies came back to life, the second onslaught wave hit's the famiglia members once again. More and more blood are stained to the famiglia members clothes. They are painted in the enemies and their own blood. Each time they tried to counter the enemies keep getting stronger.

And all that is left on the battlefield are corpses, blood and the exhausted famiglia members. The battle had drained their energy to the core.

"As expected of the famed Arcana Famiglia"

He said it cheekily as he spared a look at them.

"But that's all that you got, now hand me Il Matto"

Hearing that statement, the members stand up ready to fight once again.

"We won't hand Liberta to you"

Nova said as he spat the blood that's coming from the cut inside his mouth. Pace put his hand around Liberta protectively. At that time, Liberta feels a warm sensation going through his body. The feelings of safety and love fills him to the brim. Felicita and Nova attack the masked figure but both of them fall down as that man kicked them in the stomach. Dante whom trying to fire been knocked down the mere second he took an aim. Mondo and Sumire comes next but both of them aren't capable of attacking that man.

"Is that's all you have"

That man said as he walked through the injured and unconcious body, towards Liberta. The only one that is left is Pace whom standing right before Liberta.

"So the 'Fortitude's trying to save the fool"

When Pace swing his hand to deliver the punch, he's knocked down by that man, rending him immobilize for a moment.

"Now Il Matto, come with me or~ would you rather seen them suffered because of your foolish choice"

That man snapped his finger once again and the famiglia members curled into balls screaming in agony as they relived their pain once again. Seeing his famiglia being tortured torn his heart.

"NO, STOP I'LL COME WITH YOU DON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE!"

He declared to the man. Smiling beneath the masked, the man pull Liberta into his arms and flashed away leaving behind the stunned and gravely injured members of the famiglia.

_**And CUT! That is for the newest chapter. Read and review please. Milk and cookies anyone. Have a good day! _ 0_**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers; I do not own La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. For sure I didn't abandon this story it is just that with all the other series come in line time is a bit difficult to manage. But thank you for those whom still waiting and reading the story. Also thank you for those whom had review and follows the story as well.**_

_**Overall I hope that all of you will enjoy the update. Ciao.**_

_**Chapter;**_

That night the Arcana Famiglia suffers a great lost, not only in manpower and their finance they also lost one of their precious comrade. Felicita had been crying for hours now, dissapointed that she couldn't do anything to save her friend. Pace is devestated by his lack of power to protect Liberta. The mansion that supposed to be the place where all the family members rest, the safe haven for them is break-in in just one night. Damaged that inflicted upon the mansion would burn the family finance as they're not only paying for the repair, they also had to compensate the guest whom injured during the battle.

Mondo and Sumire also had been in bed as both of them need to recover because of the power drain that they experience. Others whom contracted with the tarocco also recuperating. Needless to say most of the maid mostly the newly hired quit on that day, henceforth bringing in another trouble due to the lack of staff.

Darkness, pure darkness, that is all that he could see. He couldn't move for even an inches. He felt sore, his body couldn't take it anymore. How long has it's been, he couldn't tell if it is a day or night due to this dark room. Ever since he is captured by them he had experience pure torture. At first it just only several assaults but lately he had been brutally hit and he even lost counts on how many of those things that he had endured.

Suddenly the door swung open, he couldn't see who is it but that firm step could only belong to one person.

"Hello my toy, how are you today"

The raspy voice of his captor makes him shivers. He could feel that man approach him in the same manner as he did at the mansion. Before he knew it that man already kneel in front of him. Rashly he tore down the blindfold. Liberta's eyes burned as he hadn't see the light for quite some time.

That man caresses his cheeks in odd manners, as if he afraid that Liberta would break. Liberta tried to struggles as that man grabbed his hands. Without warning a pair of lips meet each other in one deafening kiss. The kiss is so intense that it made Liberta feel weak at the moment and before he realised it his hands already uncuffed by his captor. He tried to say something but his throat hurts and it burns that his voice wouldn't come out at all. When he tried to push the man away he is suprised when that man only liberated with his actions. Feeling a bit anxious, Liberta decided to stay still and let the man free him first.

"There you go my pet, it's more comfortable now right"

Without answering anything that man carried him to a shower and let him clean himself before giving him a set of clothes that similar to his uniform. After a while that man took him up, as soon as he reach the top he could smell the scent of the ocean breeze.

"What do you think my pet, do you like my asset"

That ship is vast, and seems to be automatically steers by automatons. Before he knew it that man pulled him into his embrace, whispering sweet words to him...

"Bestow upon me power, Conoscenza Infinatio"

Scrolls appears out of nowhere filling the chamber. Runes in many language appears and float creating strings of golden rays.

"It is time..."

_**And cut! Hey there thank you for reading. Please read and review if you want more of this. Lots of love from me to all of you... Goodnight!**_

_***Conoscenza Infinatio- infinite knowledge**_

_**Please guess on which Tarocco is able to execute such power? Cookies to those whom able to answer it...**_


End file.
